Turbo Mecha Sonic (Fanon)/Soupywolf5
'Powers and Stats' Tier: 'At Least '''7-A '| At Least '''High 7-A Name: 'Turbo Mecha Sonic '''Origin: '''Super Mario Bros. Z '''Gender: '''Gender-less, referred to as Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Robot '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled fighter, Natural Weaponry (Has a machine gun, and missile launcher built into his arm), Weapon Mastery (Very skilled with his guns and rockets), Likely Elasticity (Could extend his hand to great lengths, although as he has only shown this ability in an 8-bit form, it is unknown if he can use this normally), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can fire blasts of energy from his hands and chest), Aura (Can surround himself in an aura of energy), Teleportation, Statistics Amplification (Can charge energy to greatly boost his speed for a brief period of time), Likely Time Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Extrasensory Perception (Said to have all of Shadow's abilities), Possibly Dimensional Travel (Shadow could transport items across dimensions, and Turbo Mecha Sonic was going to teleport out of the Minus World completely separate world, and it was implied that the only reason this didn't work was because of the Minus World's negative energy. And although Mecha Sonic seems to need an external source of Chaos Energy for this, Shadow did so unaided so Turbo Mecha Sonic likely can as well) | All previous abilities enhanced 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain Level '(Could casually stomp Mario, and Sonic working together, who are capable of slightly harming him) | At least 'Large Mountain Level+ '(Destroyed Yoshi's Island, with an energy attack while it wasn't fully charged) 'Speed: Hypersonic '(Comparable to Sonic who could outspeed bullets and missiles), '''FTL with "Light Speed Dash" (Although the Light Speed Dash isn't the official name, it allowed Turbo Mecha Sonic to move so fast that Mario looked completely frozen in comparison) | At Least Hypersonic '(Far faster then before, was capable of casually blitzing the Axem Rangers), '''FTL '''with "Light Speed Dash" 'Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Above Average Human (Superior to Mario who could carry Sonic, Shadow, and Luigi an unknown distance while critically injured and barely conscious) Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: 'At least '''Mountain Level '(Was completely undamaged by the Breaker Beam while it was empowered by a Chaos Emerald) | At least '''Large Mountain Level+ Stamina: 'High (Never even slightly exhausted, comparable to Mario, who could carry Sonic, Luigi, and Shadow a long distance while critically injured) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with Teleportation, Tens of Meters with guns and missiles, Hundreds of Meters with energy attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''None 'Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Extremely arrogant, underestimates opponents | Strong enough attacks can separate the Chaos Emeralds from his body '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Energy Blasts: Can fire balls/beams of energy from his hands and chest, and in his Semi-Super form he can launch a massive beam from his hands * Chaos Control: An ability gained from Shadow, Turbo Mecha Sonic can slow and stop time, and teleport himself and other objects and people '''Key: '''Base | Semi-Super Note: This profile was only made to show how TMS’ new stats would look on the FC/OC wiki Category:Soupywolf5 Category:Tier 7